


Another Kind of Flame

by SP3C7R3



Category: Final Fantasy, Heavensward - Fandom, Realm Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP3C7R3/pseuds/SP3C7R3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raubahn and a Mi'qote named Seimei discover something passionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Flame

Raubahn sat at the edge of his bed silently. Seimei knelt in front of him as he tended to his wounds quietly, his mi'qote ears could hear the general's heavy breath and his teeth grit at the pain. 

"F-forgive me, g-general. I am almost d-done.", the mi'qote assured him.

Raubahn turned his head to face his small friend. Seimei was a handsome mi'qote male. Lean and muscular, his hands were gentle. The Flame general had never seemed to notice before, nor had he ever found a male attractive before. Seimei was male, but his soft features gave him a feminine look. It was a confusing feeling for Raubahn. "You have no need to apologize, and I think we are past formalities. Call me Raubahn." 

The mi'qote's ears perked slightly and he smiled to himself, "I s-see. Raubahn it is then. There all d-done." Seimei's eyes looked straight into Raubahn's. They were a piercing turquoist, the Hyur felt a lump form in his throat. He looked away quickly, pretending to check the bandaging work.

"Had I known you were so adept at healing, I would have tried to make you my personal apothecary.", he tried to joke. The mi'qote simply kept kneeling before him, smiling happily. Raubahn had the urge to jump atop the little cat. What was this strange attraction? 

"Are you well, s-sir? You seem distracted.", Seimei said rising to his feet to stand in front of the hyur. He raised his hand to the other man's face, but Raubahn caught him by the wrist. Seimei's ears flattened and eyes widened, "I'm s-sorry. I was just g-going to feel for fever. Y-your face is a b-bit flushed."

"Would you think me crazy if I said I wanted you?"

"G-general? M-me?"

"I said to call me Raubahn, little cat.", the hyur heard himself growl as he started to pull the mi'qote to him.

"R-raubahn, s-stop, w-wait, I-"

Seimei fell silent as the rough, stubbled face of the general grazed the flesh of his throat. He swallowed hard. He stood rigid and offered no more resistance. Raubahn released his wrist, slowly moving his hand to the mi'qote's side. Seimei flinched and gasped as the big hand slid down him to rest on his hip.

"I know you aren't a female, but I can't shake this urge, this desire that burns within me.", Raubahn said softly. "This must seem cruel or strange, forgive me. I don't know what has come over me. You are free to go.", he laughed as he rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

He was waiting for the other man to back away, but instead he felt his body move closer. Raubahn lifted his head quickly, the small hands of the mi'qote were starting to slide over his chest and stomach. 

"Seimei, you don't need to-"

The smaller man's warm tongue gliding over his ear lobe made his sentence fall short.

"Would you think me c-crazy? If I said I wanted you, too?", he purred into the general's ear.

"...no. I wouldn't."

Was all the general said before he grabbed the little cat before him, lifting him clear from the ground, and turning to place them both upon his bed. Seimei whined as Raubahn's mouth devoured the tender flesh of his neck and shoulders, his tail flicking at the sensation. 

"Your whines are encouraging.", the bigger man smiled, his good arm bracing him while he moved one knee between the little cat's legs.

Seimei gasped at sudden pressure put against his groin. His face reddened, now that his partner could feel the effects of his assault. He bit his lip and looked sheepishly up.

"Hm, it would seem you are enjoying this, little cat. Yes?", Raubahn taunted.

"I-I can't help it. You k-keep teasing.", Seimei tried to reply confidently. 

The general chuckled as he sat up, his hand now free to work the buckles of the mi'qote's armor. He pulled roughly at the small man's clothing. Seimei yelped as he was man handled and pulled from his armor. He gulped as he saw his clothing thrown to the floor. He was in nothing more but his under wear now, his excitement ever apparent. 

Raubahn slowly ran his hand down the mi'qote's slender body, making the little cat pant heavily. He pinched the hard nipples, making Seimei's body jerk. He liked torturing the little mi'qote. His steely eyes taking in every curve and contour of his partner's body. 

"R-raubahn! You're d-driving me crazy here.", Seimei whimpered.

"Am I now...", Raubahn replied, his hand running down Seimei's inner thighs. The mi'qote reached down to his twitching erection, pulling it from his underwear. He tried to stroke himself, but the hyur's big hand stopped him. 

"P-please, Raubahn. I need t-to.", Seimei begged. 

"Very well, I suppose I have tortured you enough."

The hyur's dropped his partner's wrist and moved to his weeping erection. Seimei gripped and clawed at the sheets as Raubahn worked his flesh. His slender hips trying to thrust into the general's grip. 

"I-I, hnn, Raubahn, I c-can't, I have to-"

"Then do it."

Seimei's small frame jerked wildly, his hands clawing at the hyur's pumping hand as he was lost in his much needed release. His seed covered the general's hand and splattered against his own stomach. 

"S-sorry.", the mi'qote panted heavily. 

His partner smirked, "You can clean up your own mess." He put his seed coated hand in the mi'qote's face. Seimei's swallowed hard, but nodded. He pulled himself to his knees, he held the big hand with his own and began his task.

Raubahn sat back while he watched the little cat lick and suck the seed from his fingers. Seimei soon had the hyur's hand licked clean of all his mess. He licked his lips while he waited for approval. 

"Not bad. But watching to clean my fingers gives me another idea."

Seimei watched as the general moved his clothing aside and pulled his own throbbing erection free. The smaller man gulped at the sight. He knew Raubahn would be big, but he was bigger then Seimei thought. Raubahn looked down at the little cat and grinned. Seimei blinked and nodded back. 

The mi'qote moved in closer, taking the base in one hand,while his smooth tongue danced around the head. Raubahn grunted at the warm mouth nibbling at his flesh. He worked at removing the rest of his clothing until he sat in nothing but his bare skin.

Seimei licked up and down the length of his partner's length, dropping his head momentarily to tease the heavy sacks. The big hyur flinched, he had been pleasured before by women, but the little male between his legs right now was driving him mad like no woman had ever done. He reached down to run his fingers through the little male's hair. The mi'qote looked up at the general and flicked his tail happily at the affectionate petting. The sight was erotic and aroused the hyur even more. 

Now Raubahn's chest was heaving as Seimei continued to work. The pressure building within was immense, he couldn't hold back much longer. With his hand still in the mi'qote's hair he grabbed a handful and pulled Seimei from his shaft.

Seimei whined at the pain and pinned his ears back, "W-why did y-you do that?"

"Because you were driving me close to my limit and that's not how I want this to end."

Seimei stared blankly at the Flame general, "T-then how-", he gulped as he watched the general make a circluar motion with one finger. 

"Turn around and I'll show you what I had in mind.", Raubahn smiled.

Seimei yelped, "B-but that will n-never f-fit!", as he was grabbed by the tail and forced to turn. He looked back over his shoulder to see the hyur begin to position himself behind him.

"I admit, I've never entered a male before, but I will try be gentle.", he smirked to the wide eyed mi'qote before him. 

"W-wait, wait! Use this.", Seimei pleaded as he rummaged around in the medical supplies he brought in. 

Raubahn took the bottle from the little cat, "This is?"

"Oil!"

"Clever cat."

Seimei felt his nerves calm as he watched Raubahn apply the salve. However his calm was shattered as the general started to prod him without warning. 

'Y-you could use your f-fingers f-first, y-you know!", Seimei whimpered as more and more of the general's manhood pushed it's way into him. 

"Hn, in my, hn, experience. Tis best, hn, to force it in and, hn, let you get used, hn, to the girth.", he grunted through a smirk. 

The little cat hissed at the pain, "I-I am n-not a w-woman!"

Raubahn grabbed Seimei's head and forced his face to the bed, "You certainly yap like one."

Before Seimei could offer any retort though, Raubahn started to thrust fully into him. The little male yowled and gasped as he was assault from behind. Until the pain melted into pleasure and he found his own excitement starting to grow again. 

Raubahn groaned, the little cat was tighter then any woman. He could get used to having his way with the mi'qote. "I'm close,but I want to see you when I finish.", with one swift move, he flipped the little cat over onto this back. 

The general could now see the face of the mi'qote beneath him and his small erection bobbing between them. "Hn, so soon?"

Seimei's face was flushed with embarrassment as he nodded.

Raubahn slowed his pace and leaned down, placing a few kisses on the mi'qote's chest. Seimei was taken aback by the affection. He smiled at the big man and leaned forward to lick his cheek. 

"See to yourself, I need to finish.", Raubahn told him before pushing his lips to the mi'qote's.

Seimei melted as the hyur's mouth ravaged his own, he had never imagined the Flame General to be a good kisser. 

Reaching down to his unattended erection, Seimei stroked himself rapidly. He could feel Raubahn's thrusting becoming rougher and more erratic and he knew he was about to hit his climax.

Breaking away from the mi'qote's mouth, Raubahn buried his face into his soft neck as he roared out in his release. As his seed spilled into the little cat, he could feel the warmth of Seimei's own release splatter against his stomach. The small male's cries ringing in his ears.

The two sat panting, trying to catch their breath. Raubahn waited until he was fully spent before pulling out. Seimei grunted as he felt the invading flesh slip from his body. He sat up slowly, he would being feeling the aftermath of this evening for days. He watched Raubahn scoot back on the bed to rest against the head board. 

Seimei curled up at the foot of the bed, unsure of how to proceed. He felt something prodding him, he looked up. Raubahn was nudging him with his foot.

"I thought little cats liked the cuddling part.", he jested.

Seimei glared, ears pinned.

"Come now. You know I tease.", Raubahn said with a tilt of his head.

Seimei couldn't help but sigh and smile. He crawled to the general's good side, nudging his way under the big man's arm. Raubahn watched the lazy flicking of the mi'qote's tail. 

"I am unsure of what to say now, my little cat.", Raubahn admitted.

Seimei lifted his head to lick his lover's chin, "My little cat, is more then enough."


End file.
